


Starry Sky

by AAAkimoto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAkimoto/pseuds/AAAkimoto
Summary: 說是錘鐵但其實也沒有什麼CP感Happy Birthday to Tony Stark! Love you♥





	Starry Sky

事情是發生在晚上，Tony正在做盔甲的測試。  
那幾乎是他本能的應對反應，同時他一邊思考著他的保全系統為何沒有提出任何警告，不過那誇張的腳步聲顯然對方並沒有打算隱藏，何況他還能這麼直接進來這裡，八成是擁有最高權限的人。

直到轉身清楚看見來人的面容後，高舉的手臂仍在兩人之間，難以言喻的尷尬從中散發。  
是該想到的，畢竟現在會這麼直接闖進來的人就那幾個人。

那人的目光在他手上的裝甲停滯了一會兒，爾後漸漸停駐在他的眼上。

「Thor？我該說……好久不見？」  
「確實如此，我的朋友。」

Tony垂下手臂，隔著護目鏡打量了對方一陣。  
Thor變得不太一樣了，無論他經歷些什麼，跟當時從基地離開後比較起來。  
但他仍然是那個熟悉的、令人懷念的人。

「那麼，你來找我有什麼事嗎？」

沒有立即得到回應，他看著Thor環顧了四周，最終視線又回到了他這裡。

「明天是你的生日，若我沒有記錯的話。」

看著此刻所顯示的時間，Tony朝著Thor眨了眨眼。

「準確的說，是還有大概十五分鐘左右。」他自己倒是完全忘記這一回事，不過也許過了十二點之後就會因為Pepper或是Rhodey的簡訊而想起來。「所以，你是特地來準備祝我生日快樂？」  
「是。」Thor綻開的笑容好像能讓這間工作室更加明亮似的，而且溫暖。「但更重要的是……」他牽起Tony的手，「跟我來。」

他在完全離開工作間前隨手抓了一件運動外套，任由著對方將自己帶離大樓。雖然不知道會被帶去哪裡，但這個人是Thor，單憑這點就能獲得Tony的信賴。

雖是這樣想，不過Tony還是有些後悔沒有穿了鋼鐵裝再出門，實際上被人帶著飛跟自己穿著裝甲飛完全是二回事。

「下一次，」在著陸之後，Tony一手按著自己的胸膛，感受著心臟太過快速的鼓動。「麻煩發時間地點的邀請函給我，我會自己飛過來。」  
聞言，Thor只是愉快地笑著，「這樣就失去驚喜的意義了，Stark。」

Thor在他眼前張開雙臂，而在他身後的是一望無際的滿天星辰。

「哇喔，這可真是……」

有多久沒見到如此這般的景象呢？Tony不記得了，也許他可能從來就沒有看過這麼美麗的夜空。  
又或者，是因為眼前的男人的存在而使得這一片景色更加迷人。

「事實上，我更想將你帶去Asgard。」  
「噢，太空旅行還是得事前預約才行，Thor。」Tony笑道，「我還得交代點事項，以免被誤會成另一樁綁架案。」  
「你答應了？」

不知怎的他居然有了Thor的眼底似乎在閃閃發光的錯覺，瞧著他那滿心期待與歡喜的眼神，Tony都不知道到底是誰的生日了。

「行啊，有你來當嚮導的話。」

Thor笑了開來，將Tony抱個滿懷。

「生日快樂，Anthony。」

這挺溫暖的，雖然Tony不曉得這是因為Thor的體溫，還是自己由於太親近的肢體接觸而莫名燥熱使然。

 

END


End file.
